This invention relates to a sanitary sampling system and, more particularly, to a reusable multi-portioned leak-free device for attachment to a fluid containing enclosure.
During research, development, production or similar procedures in working with specialty fluids, a sanitary means of taking aliquot samples of the fluid of interest is often necessary. Although various devices which allow aliquot sampling to be taken have heretofore been provided, none have been particularly adapted for easily repeated sanitary intrusive sample taking of a contained fluid. There is, therefore, a need for the present sanitary sampling system which particularly lends itself to ease of repeated use without loss of fluid or contamination thereof.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reusable sanitary sampling system to provide a means of taking numerous fluid samples without contaminating the fluid source and fluid sample.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary sampling system of the above character which is easy and convenient to use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sanitary sampling system of the above character which is inexpensive and can be constructed with ease.
Additional objects and features of the present invention will appear from the following description in which the preferred embodiment is set forth in detail in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.